The present invention relates to a new medicament, comprising as active ingredient N.sup.6 substituted adenosine, of formula I ##STR2## in which R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are each independently hydrogen or acyl R.sub.4 --CO-- wherein R.sub.4 is alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or aralkyl.